


the martyr and the tarter

by Mukunee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Loathing, Wicked AU, a lot of anger, also muku is a literal wolf, idk what u guys want from me, mukuro is elphaba, sayaka is galinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukunee/pseuds/Mukunee
Summary: Loathing, unadulterated loathing!





	

**Author's Note:**

> wicked!au. sayaka is galinda, muku is elphaba, junko is nessa. everyone else is a kinda wip. mukuro is a literal wolf. this isn't the final product, i wanna write a full story for this au. this is just a teaser to test the waters ;)
> 
> leave feedback below pls ily all  
> (also not betaread and i always miss errors so pls pardon them)

_ Dear Dad. _

Mukuro hated this. The only reason she came to this shitty school was so she could watch after her poor, angelic sister. So why couldn’t she room with her? Why on earth did she have to be stuck with this blue-haired bimbo? Her voice was pitched ten times higher than tolerable, she sang constantly, and she always carried that disgusting scent of blueberries.

_ I’ve been unable to room with Junko. I’ll care for her regardless, but it may prove difficult. My roommate is… _

Ugh, how could she even describe it? Nothing in the English, Japanese, German, or Spanish language could even come close to what Sayaka was. Maybe she’d have better luck in French? Sighing, she tucked the small paper away somewhere that idiot would never look- inside of a book. This letter wasn’t even worth writing. Obviously, she was going to take care of her little sister. Not even this could stop her from that-

“What are you even writing?” Came the annoying yelp, cutting through Mukuro’s words quite rudely. “You wrote like five words, and just gave up! Giving up is never the answer, Mukuro!” All the ex-soldier could respond with was a groan. She didn’t need the peppy scolding right now. In fact, she really didn’t need nor want it  _ ever _ . “Well? C’mon! Maybe I can even help you out with it! Since I’m such a good person, of course.”

“I don’t need your help.” Mukuro turned to face her, thinking looking her in the eyes would help to solidify her point, but all it did was make her blood boil more. There she sat like queen of the world, legs crossed and arms folded, on her pretty, pink, frilly bed. She was even still in her stupid pyjamas, despite it being seven fifty-five on a school day. “Class is starting soon anyways. Don’t you have makeup to do, or something?”

Sayaka simply scoffed at this remark, which caused Mukuro to cock a brow. Why did she look so smug? “Hah! You can’t think I’m that dumb. I know it’s only six fifty-five! I still have an hour. Do you just want me to run around like a chicken with its head cut off? That’s so low, Mukuro…” A smirk danced their ways onto both girls’ faces. Mukuro decided not to correct her. After all, “Of course you’re right, Sayaka. You’re  _ always _ right. I’ll just head out now then. See you in  _ an hour _ .” And off she went. 

When she sat down in her seat, it was 8:01. She was one minute late. Sayaka, however, didn’t show up for another fifty. “I’m sorry! I don’t know how I messed the time up, but I honestly could have  _ sworn _ it was only eight  _ now _ !”

The teacher simply shook her head and handed the girl a little slip of paper as pretty as her bed. Well, maybe it was only pretty to Mukuro because of what the paper had written on it; detention. Sayaka Maizono hadn’t gotten her way for once, and it was perfect.

The school day went on normally after that incident. Mukuro took any time she could to finish up the letter to her father. In the end, she couldn’t muster up anything better than ‘I’ll watch Junko. I’ll keep her safe.’ stretched over one hundred and something words. But at least she had it done. The minute the final bell rang, she was on her way to the mailbox, eager to get the damned thing sent out so she could talk to Junko. Not that she’d want her there of course. 

“... These things are sent to try us after all.”

“Poor Sayaka! How do you do it? I couldn’t spend a minute with her, let alone an entire night!”

Mukuro’s ears perked up at this. Were they talking about her? Really? Jesus, just when she thought this girl couldn’t get more classy. 

“I know! It will be hard, but I promise I’ll…” Sayaka’s voice suddenly stopped as her eyes fell on Mukuro. A sense of guilt washed over her. Crap! She definitely wasn’t supposed to be hearing that. She took a pause to ponder her options. Should she go and apologize, or just continue trash talking? The right thing to do would be stopping, right…? “I’ll persevere! Even if she smells like dog food.”

Mukuro could have beaten her up in an instant. She’d just have to pounce on her- it’d be  _ easy _ to slice her cute little throat to bits. But she didn’t. Instead, she responded with just a low snarl and kept on walking. Her tail swished angrily behind her as she dropped the letter into the nearest mailbox she could find. Sayaka kept watching her for whatever reason. For a second, Mukuro thought it was out of regret for saying what she did. I mean, come on! Wolves didn’t even  _ eat  _ dog food! 

_ If she feels bad, she wouldn’t have even said it, _ Thought the canine as she continued on her way. By the time she had arrived at Junko’s dorm, she was already passed out on the couch. Classic Junko. Part of her was relieved though. Not having to go check on Junko meant that she could go back to her dorm, and relax or read or beat up Sayaka, who unfortunately, was not passed out when she arrived.

“Hey, um… About the dog food thing..”

“Don’t even talk about it. I’m a wolf, goddammit! W-O-L-F! And do you know what they don’t eat?”

“... Dog food?”

“Exactly. But do you know what they  _ do _ eat?” Snickering, Mukuro put on her best toothy grin and approached Sayaka, slowly and threateningly. She didn’t stop until she had the prissy princess pinned up to the wall. “W… Wolf kibble?”

“No. Annoying little girls like you. And I just happen to like mine blue. So, unless you want to end up in my stomach, I suggest you be a good little girl and  _ not _ enforce the dumbest stereotypes on earth. God that,  _ Sayaka _ ?”

No verbal response; only a nod. And that nod was so satisfying. Satisfied with her answer, Mukuro moved out of the way, allowing the terrified Sayaka to scurry back to her bed. Mukuro sat down on her own bed after shutting off the lights. She didn’t care what homework Sayaka had to get done- the lights were off and they would stay that way.

“Good night, Sayaka.”

“... Night, M-Mukuro.” 


End file.
